The Little Sister
by angelica.n.cortez
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the only one who survived that day. There was a girl called Lily Evan Potter, who was born early due to the mother's stress over voldemort. She is an exact copy of her mother in looks and personality, The Dursely's actually like her, and Harry loves her to bits. Then in Harry's second year she gets thrown into adventure. I wonder what awaits here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is gonna be my first Harry Potter Fan fiction. But please don't be to harsh on it. Anyway this is going to be a what if story. This what if is Harry's little sister. I'm also gonna be putting up some polls now and then, so be ready. Any way I am not J.K Rowling, so I own nothing… Except the girl.**

" Speak"

' _Thought'_

It was a normal morning at Privet Drive, which always made the Dursely's happy. Right now a young girl is watering the plants with her Aunt Petunia. She had red hair that stopped at her mid-back, pale skin, and beautiful green eyes. She wore a red dress with short sleeves, with white knee socks, and black Mary Jane's. Her name was Lily Evan Potter, sister of Harry James Potter. She also lived with the Dursely's like Harry, But her relatives actually liked her while they couldn't even look at Harry. Aunt Petunia and Vernon loved her like a daughter, and Dudely treated her like a sister. But she wasn't spoiled like Dudely was. She was polite, sweet, caring, loyal, and trustworthy. She would always sneak Harry some food, when he was told he couldn't eat, and helped him with chores.

Lily looked at her aunt and said, " Auntie Petunia, may I please get a drink of water?". Petunia looked at her with a smile, " Why of course dear. Just remember to take off your shoes, the floor is freshly mopped." her aunt said. Lily did as she was told and went inside. She headed for the kitchen and saw her brother in the back garden, painting the bench. Lily then took two glasses out and filled them with water, then she went outside and handed her brother the glass. Harry smiled at his little sister and took the glass. " Thank you Lily." he said settling the glass down. " You're welcome Harry. You deserve it for working so hard." Lily replied with a smile. " You should go inside and get ready. Don't worry about me." Harry said as he continued work. " How can I not worry about you, you're my big brother." Lily said with her arms crossed and small smile. Soon Dudely was Shouting for the family to come to the living room. Everyone came and they saw Dudely was holding a letter. " It's a letter to Lily about the same school Harry goes to." The small Dursely said. Vernon and Petunia looked nervous, while Harry and Lily looked excited. But before Lily could do anything she looked to her aunt and uncle for approval. The two adults looked at each other and simply said they would think about it.

Later, Lily was dressed in white apron dress with white sandals, her hair was done up in two pigtails. She was going upstairs to give her brother two sandwiches, but she stopped when she heard talking. " Harry? Is everything alright?" She asked, but soon gasped as she saw the creature on the bed. " Oh Lily, Hi. This is Dobby, he's a house elf." Harry said gesturing towards the little creature. Dobby only squeaked when he saw Lily, " Lily p-Potter, its is truly an honor to see you." he said bowing slightly. Lily just smiled softly at the thing, " it's a pleasure to meet you too Dobby." She said. But he only gasped and started to cry. Lily looked upset and quickly cradled the creature in her arms, who struggled. " Oh dear I have to go downstairs. Please make sure he's okay Harry. There are some sandwiches for you two, be safe." she said as she was leaving. She went downstairs and introduced herself to her uncle's clients. Everything was going okay until thumping could be heard, he uncle quickly made up an excuse and went upstairs. Everything soon returned to normal until, SPLAT! Aunt Petunia's pudding went everywhere, and there was Harry looking horrified. " Oh this is our nephew, he's slightly disturbed. He's not use to people." he uncle quickly made up. And if things couldn't have ruined her uncle's chances before, this would. Hedwig Flew out of her cage and scared the clients wife, ruining everything. Lily hugged her brother and said everything will be okay, but then Vernon found the letter. " Listen boy. Usually I would be upset but I'm not going to do anything extreme. So one week with no dinner. And you will be taking Lily to get her supplies for that school." he said. Lily smiled and hugged her uncle, then her brother.

After the week was over Harry took his sister to Diagon ally. " Wow Harry look at all the shops!" Lily said with sparkling eyes. " Lily calm down. You're acting like a chipmunk." Harry laughed but then something caught his eyes. " Ron, Hermoine, guys over her." Harry yelled to his two friends and their families who quickly came over. " Hey Harry how have you been. You haven't really replied to our messages. Ron said with a grin. " It is rude to not reply to friends." . Harry then went to explaining everything that happened.

Meanwhile, Lily was with the Weasley family, chatting with Ginny about Hogwarts.

" Its going to be so exciting!" Lily grinned at her new friend.

" I know it will be so much fun." Ginny replied with the same eagerness.

The two girls continued to talk until they decided to get a small treat. So they went over to Mrs. Weasley.

" Mrs. Weasley, may Ginny and I go get some ice cream?" Lily asked politely.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded her head.

Soon the girls were off. When they got there they ordered a sundae. They ate it happily and continued their conversation. Until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Well if it isn't Potters sister."

 **I'm gonna just leave it here. I'm gonna be doing a vote to see where Lily should be placed.**

 **Griffondor- 0**

 **Huffelpuff- 0**

 **Ravenclaw- 0**

 **Slytherin- 0**

 **Bye Bye** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me And I wanna thank you for the comments and everything and also for the votes. Here is chapter two of the little sister. Um hope you enjoy it but remember to keep voting.**

Lily and Ginny turn to see Draco Malfoy heading to their table with his friend Crabbe. Ginny looked nervous but Lily seemed calm and delighted to meet another student.

" Well hello there. My name is Lily Evans Potter. You must be a friend of Harry's." Lily greeted in her soft and calm voice. Ginny's mouth was agape in surprise. Never in her life had she seen someone greet a Malfoy so nicely. Draco was taken back a little bit by the kindness of Potter's sister. And Crabbe's facial expression was the same as Ginny's.

Draco immediately snapped out of his shock and straightened up. " Hello my name is Draco. I just came here to warn you about the type of people you meet at Hogwarts. But I can help you with that." he smirked at Ginny, who ducked her head a little bit in shame. Then he stuck out his hand waiting for her choice.

Lily only smiled softly and took his hand. " I would actually like to be friends with some of the people I meet at Hogwarts. I would also like to be friends with you." she replied in her sweet voice.

This made Draco's face slightly pink. But he nodded and bowed slightly. " O-okay. Well see you at school." he spoke quickly as he and his friend walked off.

Lily turned to Ginny and smiled. " what a nice boy he was." She told her friend. Ginny could only nod slightly by what she saw. But she wouldn't judge her friends choices.

After the girls were done with their treat, they headed back to the group. But when the did they were met with an overly worried Harry.

" Lily, there you are. Are you okay?" he asked with a slight raise in his voice.

Lily just giggled at her brother's worries. " Yes brother, I'm fine. Me and Ginny just went to get some ice cream." She explained with a soft smile.

" Well okay. How about me and you go look for your books?" he offered.

Lily jokingly hummed and was about to say yes when someone interrupted her.

" Wow Potter, I didn't know you were that desperate for attention." Draco mocked as he walked over to the siblings. But when he saw Lily and smiled a genuine smile.

" Hello Draco, its nice to see you again." Lily greeted. In return Draco greeted her back with no snide remarks.

Then Draco's father came and looked at the Potter's with a bored look. When Lily saw him she shrunk a little bit but decided to be polite.

" H-hello, you must be Draco's father. I'm Lily Evan Potter, Harry's little sister." she greeted, slightly nervous.

But Mr. Malfoy just greeted back with a small smile. Then he turned to Harry and pulled up his black bangs to reveal the scar caused by lord Voldemort. Harry pulled back in anger at the man and dragged his sister over to the books.

" What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Potter?" Draco rudely questioned him.

" I'm helping my sister get some books for school, not that its any of your business." he gritted out.

Draco look to at Lily when Harry mentioned her, " I can help you get some books if you want to Lily?" he offered.

Lily was about to answer but Harry gave him a big fat no on it. And Lily wasn't to pleased about it.

" Now Harry, I am able to make my own decisions about what I want. And I would very much like it if you and Draco would help me gather the books I need for this school year." she rebuked.

Harry just let out a sigh of defeat and Draco smirked in victory. The three then went over the sections of books and found each one needed for the school year.

" Hey Lily, why don't you get this? It looks like something you would like." Draco asked, as he held up a book of potions and herbs.

" Actually I think she would like this." Harry argued, holding one of spells and charms.

Lily actually decided she would find both useful and took them. But before they could continue further the sound of shelves being knocked down startled them.

Then they saw Mr. Malfoy and Arthur Weasley on the ground fighting. And nobody did anything, except for one flashy wizard who said that this would be great for some publicity.

After that Draco left with a good bye , except from Mr. Malfoy, who glared at the elder Weasley.

After the whole fiasco Harry and Lily left to get her a wand and a familiar. The wand was easy to find, it was oak wood with dragon heartstring. When Lily first used it tiny fireworks of green, red , and blue shot out, it was around the seventh try.

But finding a familiar was not so easy. No matter what no animal seemed to grab her attention. They've tried cats, owls, mice, and toads, even tarantula's, nothing seemed to connect with her.

" I'm sorry for being so difficult, Harry." She apologized, looking at the ground.

" It's okay Lily, we'll keep trying." Harry reassured her.

So they kept looking around the shop. But Lily stopped when she saw a snake in a large tank.

The snake was large enough to wrap around her body twice, but it wasn't that surprising since she was small. It had a deep black color, like pure coal, and piercing green eyes. When it saw Lily, it raised its head and wagged its tail like a dog. Its tongue lolled out of it mouth in a panting way.

Lily laughed and went towards the tank. She then asked the owner if he could let her hold the snake. He smiled and took the snake out and slowly gave it to her. When the snake was close enough, it jumped and wrapped itself around her waist. She laughed and nuzzled their heads together. Meanwhile Harry looked at the display of affection and smiled.

" You all set, Lily?" he asked, still smiling.

Lily nodded excitedly and went over to the counter. They got the snake along with some treats Lily bought for Hedwig.

" So what are you going to call it?" He asked with amusement, as the snake laid its on his sister's shoulder.

" I'm going to call him Loki." She replied, petting the snakes head.

After everything was ready they soon headed back to the gang.

After months of waiting, Harry and Lily got a ride to the train station from their aunt and uncle.

Lily was hugged by her uncle and cousin, but was almost crushed as aunt Petunia gave her a tight hug while sobbing and telling her to write to them often. Harry was told by Uncle Vernon to watch his sister so she doesn't get hurt.

As they left, Lily turned to Harry with a nervous look on her face.

" What's wrong?" he asked worried.

" I'm scared about what house I'll be in." She admitted, Loki curled around her protectively.

Harry knelt down to look her straight in the eye and said, " No matter what house you in, I will still love you. You are my little sister, the last family I have, and nothing will change that.

Lily smiled with tears in her eyes and ran to platform 9 1/3. Harry chuckled and was about to join her. But it wouldn't let him.

 **Okay so there's that chapter. And this will be the last time to vote so put them in. And I hope some of you know where the whole Loki thing was from. So thank you for reading. Bye-bye** **J**

 **Gryffindor: 1**

 **Slytherin: 0**

 **Hufflepuff: 0**

 **Ravenclaw: 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you for your votes. We have a Winner! It shall be mentioned in this chapter thank you for your votes. So lets get this party started.**

Lily entered the platform and looked at everything in amazement. Students chatted with one another, parents spoke to each other about their children, and a few first years were showing off their familiars. She walked around for a little bit trying to look for someone she knew. And on the fifth glance she saw Draco and his parents.

She called out to Draco and headed towards him. He waved and greeted her warmly.

" Hey Lily. What are you doing wandering around the platform?" he asked.

" Oh well, I was trying to find someone I know, because I don't really know anyone here just yet." she explained, looking at the ground.

Draco just chuckled, " I'll stick with you, for a while. If you're okay with that?" he offered.

Lily smiled and nodded. Draco was about to take her hand, when Loki popped his head out from Lily's sweater. Loki hissed at the young Malfoy, thinking he was going to hurt his master. This surprised the three Malfoy's.

" Oh dear! I am so sorry, Draco. Loki thought you were trying to hurt me. You see he hasn't seen you and he does this with new people." She apologized quickly, as she gently pushed Loki's head back.

" Its alright Lily, I get it." Draco chuckled and her panic.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy found the scene was cute and amusing apparently, for they were smiling slightly. This made Lily heat up a little bit.

Later, Lily and Draco were discussing school and interests. When it was time to head to the train Draco and his father were happy to help with Lily's luggage. When the two student's were on the train they waved to Draco's parents.

Lily soon left to find her friend Ginny. When she did, she noticed that Ginny was talking to a blond young girl, who seemed like she was a first year as well.

When Ginny felt the presence of someone else near their car, she looked and saw it was Lily. She waved and motioned for Lily to come over.

Lily happily did so and introduced herself to the other girl, who introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. All three talked and got treats from the cart. They talked about their classes, and what houses there are.

Then Ginny brought up a good question. " Have you seen Ron or Harry?" She asked Lily.

Sadly Lily explained she didn't know where they are.

" Hm? I wonder where those two could be?" Luna pondered.

" Maybe, they are in a different cart on the train." Lily guessed. The other girls believed it and started to talk about something else.

While they were talking, Draco came in, but what was odd was that he alone.

" Hey, Lily. I hope you're ready." Draco smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny didn't even look at him and Luna just smiled at the slytherin. Lily also smiled at him and replied saying that she was.

Draco joined the girls and just chatted with Lily. He didn't glance at Ginny and only spoke a couple of times with Luna.

" So Quidditch is a really an interesting sport, from what you told me." Lily smiled, she seemed very impressed.

" Yeah you'll be able to see me and the team play this year. If you're really interested." Draco looked flush,as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lily agreed to the idea, while Ginny and Luna looked at Draco in suspicion. How can a second year just join the team. While they get that Harry was there because of his skill, what did Draco have?

Soon the train came to a stop and everyone headed to the boat.

Lily was right in the front of the boat with Hagrid, who smiled at her, and was next to Ginny and a boy with a camera.

She marveled at the things she saw, but what impressed her the most was the school.

Once she saw it she was jumping with joy.

The students all entered the school and huddled together, looking around in anxiety. Soon the entered the great hall.

Lily and the others marveled at the spread and the ceiling that was made to look like the starry night sky.

They noticed the tables and the houses that sat at them. That was when Lily heard her name being called and saw Draco waved at her, she waved back.

Soon the place quieted down and Professor McGonagall welcomed back the old students and greeted the new ones.

" Sarah, Redding!" McGonagall called out.

A girl rose up and ran to the chair. She sat down in excitement and waited for the hat to call out the house.

" Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted. Said table erupted into cheers.

" William Poe!"

A serious looking boy walked up to the chair and let the hat make its decision.

" Slytherin!" the hat yelled. The table had cheers and clapping coming from it.

Then there was Luna who was sorted into Ravenclaw, Colin Creevey was in Gryffindor. All received warm welcomes from their houses.

After a few more kids were called it was Ginny's turn. Which resulted in her joining her brothers.

Soon Lily knew it was going to be her turn. But just as Minerva was going to say the next name, she made a sound that was like a choke and a sob mixed together. Her eyes also looked to be filled with tears.

" Lily Evan Potter!" she called, slightly shaky.

Lily smiled and calmly walked to the chair. Meanwhile some of the teachers were either sobbing quietly or holding back their tears. Dumbledore just smiled and dabbed his eyes. But what shocked everyone was Snape.

Snape had a hand over his mouth, as if to stifle any sobs that might slip, his eyes were watery, and his shoulders were shaking. Who knew that the bat could feel emotions?

Lily sat down and had the hat placed on her.

" Hm, so much like your mother." The hat spoke with interest.

" Thank you." she replied softly.

" Now, were do want to be placed my dear?" the old hat asked.

" Where ever you think suits me best." she stated, with a smile.

" Well then, now that I have seen what you are on the inside. I think it should be…Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table cheered the loudest as they welcomed Lily. Harry ran over and hugged his little sister, while Ron and his brothers cheered.

Lily looked over to the Slytherins and saw that Draco was smiling. She smiled back, glad that this didn't change her relationships with anyone.

After the sorting the teachers announced that Mr. Lockhart would be the new DADA teacher. The girls all cheered especially Hermione. But not Lily, Lily thought the man was too big headed to for her tastes.

After the feast was over, all of the houses went to their respective dorms. The fat lady asked for the password, which was heartstring, and then let the students in.

The girls, in the female side of the dorm, were all giggling about the new DADA teacher. Talking about his adventures and how brave he was. While Ginny and Lily were talking about where their brothers were.

" I bet they got into trouble, again." Ginny sighed ,with a roll of her eyes.

" I did remember Harry telling me he got into a lot of trouble last year." Lily replied with a smile.

They laughed and traded stories about their brothers shenanigans. When they both decided it was time for bed , they hugged each other and said goodnight.

' I hope my brother makes Ginny happy.' she thought as she slipped into dream land.

 **There you are and thank you so much for your votes. I am really happy she ended up with her brother. Also I made a little skip because I knew if I wrote down more names I would have a metal breakdown. But thanks again I hope you enjoyed it. Bye Bye** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for everything, I really liked that you guys enjoyed it. So anyway this is where I am going to introduce some of Lily's special qualities. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Images flashed through Lily's head, as she slept. Large reptilian eyes, bloody writing, screaming of a man and a woman, cold laughter, fire, bodies of friends, and sad moaning coming from water, then a loud hiss.

Lily got up quickly, drenched in cold sweat. She was breathing heavily and looking around. She saw that no one else was up, she slowly lit a candle and brought out her book of potions and herbs. She read it to calm herself down and to also get some more studying in.

When she was finally finish memorizing the book, she saw that the girls were stirring to wake up. She quickly blew out the candle, put the book away, and pulled the covers over her. She heard the beds creak and girls groan as the were getting ready.

Then she felt someone shake her.

" C'mon Lily, its time to get up." Ginny groaned sleepily.

Lily made a realistic groan and only pulled the covers closer.

" C'mon what about classes." Ginny groaned back, obviously not in the mood to deal with this.

" Fine, Fine. I'm up, Happy?" Lily asked, in a realistic tired voice.

Ginny nodded and headed off to the showers.

Meanwhile, Lily got up and looked around her area. She smiled when she saw Loki curled up around the bed post. Then she showered, got dressed, did her hair, and headed down for breakfast.

When she was their she sat with her brother and his friends. She just grabbed a simple plate of eggs and toast with orange juice.

It seemed like it was going to be a peaceful breakfast, until Ron's owl crashed down into the table. Everyone was shocked by this, except Ron who groaned.

Lily also noticed it had a red card in its beak. And when Ron grabbed it Neville told him to be careful , for it was a howler.

Ron was sure scared and was bracing himself for whatever it contained. And he had a right to.

When he opened it, it transformed itself into a mouth and started shouting.

" Car gone! Father is in trouble! And you could have gotten killed! What were you thinking Ronald?! Or more importantly, WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL!?

Now your father is in trouble at his job, all because of your recklessness! I have half a mind to send you back home young man!

The voice of Ron's mother shouted. But when it turned top Ginny its voice was softer.

" And Ginny, me and your father are so proud of you."

But then it turned back to Ron and blew a raspberry at him, before destroying itself.

The kids at the other tables were all snickering and muttering to one another. While, Harry rubbed his friends back in comfort and Hermione was asking what happened.

Lily was interested, so she asked what happened.

Harry almost flinched slightly, before turning to his sister sheepishly.

" Um, well, me and Ron…we , um, took his car and accidentally crashed into the, uh, whomping willow." he explained, scooting back a little.

But Lily's expression was totally calm.

" Are you okay?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes.

Harry nodded, but immediately regretted it. Because, when Lily heard that she flicked his forehead.

" Darn it, Harry! You scared me, for a minute! When you said you crashed, I thought you were seriously hurt!" She exclaimed in frustration.

" Ow, Sorry Lily. I didn't want you to worry." Harry apologized while rubbing his forehead.

But Lily only flicked him again. Only this time she hugged him after words.

" I'm your sister, its my job to worry." she replied softly.

After Breakfast, the houses went to their classes. Lily's first class was Charms.

After some awkward roll call, Lily started her work. In the end she earned two points for her house.

Next was Herbology. At first Lily thought it would be normal, but Lockhart showed up asking to meet with Lily. The girls were cheering her on, while the boys were giving her an I'm sorry look. But, to shorten things. Lockhart just told her how she needed to help her brother with his need for attention. Which made Lily even more displeased with the man in front of her.

Then, there was potions. Snape made his usual speech about the class and the usual remarks at the intelligence of the students. After that he started role call.

" Ginny Weasley." he called monotonously.

" Here." the young girl replied nervously.

" Lily Evans Potter." he called out. But it was different. He had a small smile on his face.

" Here sir." Lily replied, smiling.

Today they were going to make a potion that would cure someone of the flu. Lily was paired with Ginny, which was great for the both of them. Lily knew what she was putting in the potion, due to the book she read.

She even ignored the flashes of Colin's camera. The young boy thought it was awesome he was in the same class as Lily.

" Mr. Creevey, perhaps you should be focusing on your work, then other students?" Snape commented, while giving Colin a small glare.

Then he moved to Lily and Ginny's work.

" Good work, Ms. Weasley, Lily." he praised, with a smile. Which shocked everyone.

But they stopped once he got his usual look back.

Even though he was told to stop, Colin didn't stop taking pictures of Lily. He took side views, back views, and even called out her name to catch her whole face. His partner was trying to control the potion but it was too difficult to handle on their own. In the end the potion exploded.

The weird purplish goop landed on an unknowing Gryffindor student and Colin himself.

Then the two started screaming in pain. Lily saw this and went to help them. She wiped away the goo to reveal scaly yellow skin.

" Professor Snape!" Lily exclaimed in panic.

Snape turned away from a student he was checking, to see the children.

" You idiot! I told you to stop fooling around! Now look at what happened!" he exclaimed in anger.

Lily quickly wrote something, gave it to Ginny, then offered to take Colin and the other student to Madame Pomfrey.

After potions, Lily saw she had some free time. So she decided to check on her brother.

He was outside with his Quidditch team and the Slytherin team. They seemed to be talking about something.

" Harry! I came to see you!" she cheered at her brother.

But she stopped when she saw the unpleased looks of the Gryffindors and the smirks of the Slytherins.

" What's going on?" she asked in anxiety.

" We had permission to be here first." Oliver gritted out in pure anger at the Slytherin team leader.

Though the young man told them that their team had gotten permission to be there as well. Soon a whole argument broke out, and a surprise was revealed.

Draco was part of the team now, due to his father buying new brooms for the team.

" Draco you're on the team now?" Lily asked in amazement .

Draco only smiled and nodded. But Harry explained what is going on with his friends.

" He cheated his way in, Lily." Ron told her, while glaring at the young Malfoy.

" Oh shut up Weasley!" Draco shot at Ron.

" I can't believe the teachers would allow someone to bribe their way into a team. You should be ashamed of yourself Malfoy." Hermione stated in anger and disbelief.

" Why should I listen to a common Mudblood, like you, Granger." Draco hissed back.

Hermione now had a look of hurt and confusion on her face. While Harry was left confused but angry. So was Lily but she thought of what that word was.

Lily has heard every racist term there was, by people full of hate. So she knew that this was meant to insult someone.

" That's it Malfoy! Eat slugs!" Ron exclaimed, as he pulled out his damaged wand.

But the spell back fired and Ron was left vomiting slugs. It was even worse when Colin, who was cured from his predicament, came snapping pictures. The Slytherins just laughed at the poor boy.

So Harry, Hermione gathered up Ron and took him to Hagrid's.

Lily just stood there for a while,staring sadly at the slugs on the ground. She felt tears sting her eyes, the cruelty of the team was to much for her to bear.

So she gathered up the slugs and looked at Draco with tear filled eyes. Then she just ran off.

Draco had stopped his laughing when he saw Lily's eyes. He felt like he betrayed her. Like he had hurt her in a cruel and unimaginable way.

Meanwhile Lily was near Hagrid's place, putting the slugs in a safe area. But while she did this she heard Hagrid explain what Mudblood meant.

' _Dirty blood._ ' she thought, then broke down crying.

For some reason an insult that wasn't even directed at her, hurt so much.

 **So the beginning was a little look at what Lily can do. And Colin is also a fan boy for her and her brother. I will also leave you to guess why that insult made her like this. Until the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Bye-Bye** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long for the next chapter. I got the flu, so it took a while to recover. Anyway I want to thank you all for supporting this story. This makes me very happy. Well here you go!**

After the " Mud blood" incident, Lily had calmed down. But She noticed she had a hard time facing Draco or even speaking to him.

When Lily had told her friends each one had a different reaction. Ginny was now furious at the young Malfoy. Luna was now comforting the small Potter.

" I'm sorry for acting like this. I should be helping Hermione, instead of helping myself." Lily tried to control the emotions in her voice.

" Don't worry Lily. Hermione has Ron and your Brother to help her. Also, you can't help it if you're emotionally sensitive." Luna replied.

" I just can't believe that creep! How can he just say that filth so easily?!" Ginny continued to rage.

After Lily and Luna calmed down the small Weasley girl, they continued the rest of their day.

When it was time for bed, the complete thought of what had occurred today never crossed Lily's mind.

But she also knew that she couldn't avoid Draco forever. Ignoring him wouldn't solve the problem.

Even though it was challenging, Lily had finally gotten to sleep.

 **(In the dream)**

 **Lily felt it coil around her body. The eyes burning her ski with their gaze.**

 **The very pressure her body was in, caused her bones to crack and lungs to fill up with blood.**

 **Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you**

" **Help me! Harry! Somebody! Please! Help me!" Her voice was raspy, wet, and in large amounts of pain.**

 **She saw Dobby and begged him for help.**

 **But he only said that he couldn't do anything.**

 **Lily's cries and pain filled screams filled the dark area.**

" **Lily! Lily! Lily!" a worried voice's scream echoed through.**

 **( End of dream)**

Hermione was now standing above the young witch. She had a look of fear on her face.

Lily slowly sat up and looked around the room. The girls there looked at Lily with shock and worry.

That's when the room started to spin. Lily felt too dizzy it was hard to stand up and her stomach turned like a pinwheel.

Last thing she knew she vomited and fainted. The voices of panic fading.

~Later~

Lily woke up and found herself, not in the dorms, but in the hospital wing of the school.

She seems to have caught the flu. Madame Pomfrey had given he a potion and told her to rest while it did it's work.

She looked around the room. She saw kids come and go, even Ginny, who left looking like she was on fire.

She decided to do some work, to cure her boredom. Though, when she was finished, she found it coming back.

Thankfully, she had gotten visitors. It was her brother and his friends. They gave her a gift and talked with her ,before they left for classes.

Ron gave her four chocolate frogs. Hermione gave her more books to read, sadly, one of them was a Lockheart book . Harry had given her a framed picture of their mom and dad, who waved happily at their daughter, this left Lily with tears in her eyes.

Next, Professor Snape had came. He petted her head and talked with her.

Lily was, much to Snape's pain, interested in knowing if he had known her mom and dad.

" Your mother and I were close friends as children."

" Wow! Did you know my dad?" Lily asked excitedly.

" We were acquaintances." Was all he said.

Lily noticed a hurt look on his face, she didn't want to be nosey, but she had to ask.

" Did you and my mom ever fight?" she asked in a whisper.

Snape soon admitted to the fight that he and Lily had when they were young. He mentioned how he had regretted it and wished to take it all back.

Lily was now in tears. She was so sad by how tragic the fight had been and the word that was used to end the friendship.

But she understood the situation perfectly. Snape hadn't meant the words, he was just angry.

Dudley had been the same, when he and Lily had a rare argument, he had called her a Freak. The word made Lily cry and went to hide. He would find her laughing with Harry as she played with the soap bubbles, when Harry washed dishes.

He was sobbing and saying how sorry he was. Lily had forgiven him and got an explanation from Aunt Petunia.

Snape must have been the same way. This made Lily smile at him.

But Snape was to upset, thinking that Lily had now hated him for what he had done.

Lily just crawled, sat on his lap and hugged him.

" I think she forgives you, Professor." Lily whispered. Then smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her.

Soon after Lily had started feeling better and decided to go walk to her next class.

However, she ran into Draco, on the way. The young Malfoy looked nervous and was stumbling over his words in order to apologize. Lily just shook her head with a small smile.

She put her hand on Draco's shoulder. This made him flinch thinking she was going to slap him or something.

Lily just grabbed him and pulled him into a deep embrace. The slytherin was surprised but didn't pull away.

Lily gave them a little room and pressed her forehead to his. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

" Don't worry, Draco, I'm not upset anymore. You were angry and you just lashed out, I understand." She spoke, remembering the two things that reminded her of this.

Draco decided not to say anything, he didn't want to ruin this moment. His face was flushed and he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. Thankfully, Lily paid no mind to this.

" Just promise me this, Draco, don't ever use that word to describe someone again." Lily spoke in a serious tone in her voice, but with warmth in her eyes.

" I promise." was all the young Malfoy said.

" Good. Well I should get going. See you later Draco!" Lily called out as she left.

" H-hey! Lily! D-do you want to hang out at the feast later?" Draco yelled, before Lily was any farther from him.

Lily grinned and yelled sure.

At Lunch, Lily heard that Nearly Headless Nick was feeling upset because he got rejected by the Hunt club and that today was his Death day.

She also heard that her brother, Ron, and Hermione were all going to the party to cheer him up.

She decided to also give him a gift. She found out how to make a Rememball. She spoke that he should never forget how scary he is and that he is the best ghost in Gryffindor.

She then wrote a letter a letter explaining what he should remember.

And while she was at it, she made one for Draco to remember the promise he made. Also, she said that he was a great friend.

Later that night, she got ready and headed down to the feast. She had already given the gift for Nicolas to Harry.

When Lily entered the dinning hall she was surprised to see Jack-o-lanterns floating and everything looking festive.

She saw Draco and waved to him, smiling when he beckoned her to come over to the table.

When she did so they chatted about how school was going. The conversation was nice, but Lily really needed to give him the gift.

She took him out in to the hall and gave the orb to him.

" I wanted to give this to you so you wouldn't forget anything important." She explained.

" Wow thanks Lily. But why give me this? I gave you my promise." Draco asked, confused.

" Just in case it slips your mind. Also, I wanted you to remember that you're a great friend too." Lily smiled. Sadly she never noticed the flushed look Draco had.

Before Draco could say anything else. Lily suddenly wobbled and clutched her head.

" Lily?!" Draco exclaimed worriedly.

 _Let me kill…rip…tear…let me harm those around this cursed place._

Lily was moaning in fear and pain. She was turning pale and was in a cold sweat.

Draco had decided to help to her room.

Lily had spoken the password, making sure Draco covered his ears, then had him help her inside.

Lily laid in bed and was fussing in her sleep.

The dreams had worsen. She saw Ron on the floor, unmoving. Hermione was engulfed in flames. Ginny resembled a corpse and was on a damp concrete floor. Though, Harry's scared her the most. He was bleeding, he was limp, he was dead.

" Harry, No!" Lily shouted in pain.

Heart felt like it was ripped in to a million pieces, then burned in font of her eyes.

Hermione and a few other girls comforted her that night. Then, the told her about the bloody writing and the petrified cat.

Lily was now scared, tired, sick, and anxious. What is going on?!

 **There it is hope you liked it. Again sorry for taking so long, a lot of things happened. Please be merciful on me. Also can someone please tell me what those little memory orbs were called. Any way thank you. Bye-Bye** **J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I glad that you guys helped me out on the whole Remembrall thing. Also thank you all for liking the story. I am so glad that the story is good. Well, anyway here's the next chapter.**

" I feel so bad for Filch." Lily told Ginny the next day.

So far Lily noticed that Ginny had been looking paler and paler each day. This was scaring Lily.

" Oh don't worry. I heard that they are finding a cure for her." Ginny reassured her.

"Well, okay. I'm going to head to the library, see you later Ginny." Lily waved goodbye.

When Lily reached the library, she noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione were there too. They were talking to the librarian and handing her a note.

After close inspection, the librarian gave the note back to Hermione who tucked it carefully into her bag.

Lily quietly followed the trio to the girls restroom, after they got the potion. Lily noticed they all went into the out of order stall. It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so no one wanted to go in there.

She heard the poor girl crying, she wished she could cheer up Myrtle but she couldn't blow her cover.

" Here it is." Hermione spoke excitedly.

" This is the most complicated recipe I've ever seen." Hermione spoke with awe and shock.

" Lacewing flies, Leeches, Fluxweed, and Knotgrass. There easy enough, they're in the student cupboard, we can help ourselves…Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn - don't know where we're going to get that- shredded skin of a boomslang- that'll be tricky, too- and of course a bit of whoever we want to turn into.

" Excuse me?" Lily heard Ron interject sharply. " What do you mean a bit of whoever we turn into? I'm drinking _nothing_ with Crabbe's toenails in it." He continued.

Lily laughed at the protest. However, she soon put the pieces together. They were going to make a Polyjuice potion.

She knew the ingredients from her potion book. Lily really hoped that her brother wasn't going to steal from Snape.

Then, Hermione snapped that if they weren't going to figure out it was Malfoy who was threatening Muggle-borns than she will gladly hand over the book.

' That can't be possible. There is no way Draco is capable of harming so many people, just because of their blood.' Lily thought.

She didn't want to hear anymore. She tried to get out quietly but Myrtle saw her.

" Who are you? Did you come here to bully me too?!" The ghost exclaimed in hurt and anger.

The trio rushed out of the stall, trying to hide the book. They looked scared, until they saw who it was.

" Lily, what are you doing here?" Harry asked with worry.

" I- I saw you guys in the library. Then, I followed you here to the bathroom, because I needed to know what was going on." Lily explained, looking scared and sad.

" B-But more importantly, Why are you guys suspecting Draco of threatening Muggle-borns? Also, why are you planning on making a PolyJuice?" Lily looked up to face her brother.

Harry sighed. He couldn't lie to her. She was his little sister and right now with the nightmares that Hermione's been telling him about, Lily was really scared.

" We were planning on making it, so that we can find out if Draco was the one who wrote the message on the wall. We think its him due to his attitude around muggle-born kids." Harry explained carefully.

" But what if you're wrong? What if Draco is innocent?" Lily asked in anxiety.

Harry was still not so happy with Lily and Draco being friends, but she was happy and that was all that mattered. Though, Harry promised to himself that if Draco made Lily cry, the little snake would find himself hexed.

" If Draco is innocent, then he'll be off the list of suspects. We are just making sure, Lily." Harry knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders, he looked straight in to her beautiful green eyes and promised.

Lily nodded then left. She was nervous, but decided to have confidence in her brother and Draco.

~ The Next Day~

Lily was excited to see her brothers match. Maybe this will help her keep her mind off of things.

The day was muggy and looked sad. Though it didn't stop anyone from cheering and coming to the game.

Lily sat next to Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid.

She didn't know who to cheer for. She was happy for Draco and her brother, so it was hard to decide.

The match had started and Lily looked at her brother in pride. It was going to be a good game, if only the bludger didn't always aim for Harry.

" Harry!" Lily shouted in panic.

Fred and George kept hitting it away but it kept coming back.

Now, Slytherin was in the lead. The team was trying to figure out what to do and what was going on.

Harry probably decided to let them go and to focus on other team mates. Since, he flew off to the snitch, Fred and George weren't following him.

The rain was beating down. And now Harry was moving in different directions.

Everyone was laughing at how it looked. But not Lily, for she was still scared about what was going on.

Suddenly, Lily notice Harry looking at Draco. But that was a bad idea, because now the bludger rammed into Harry's elbow, certainly breaking it.

" HARRY!" Lily shouted. She was scared. She had to protect him, she needed to protect him.

In the end she got her wish.

She found herself on the broom of Marcus Flint.

" Ahhhh!" Lily and Marcus both shouted. Lily clung on to his waist, holding on for dear life. However, Marcus was trying to get her off.

" Get off!" He shouted.

" No! I need you to take me to my brother! Please!" Lily yelled back.

" **I don't believe it! Now, Lily Potter has somehow managed to catch a ride with The Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint!"** Lee yelled in shock.

Lily and Marcus were fighting for control over the broom. But, thankfully, Marcus Let go of the broom.

Though, Lily soon figured out why. The Bludger was now heading for her. Lily sped away and tried to lose it. Sadly, all she was able to do was lead it to her AND her brother.

Harry caught the snitch, but began plummeting to the ground. Lily decided to jump off the broom. Not only to help her brother, but to keep Marcus safe.

Lily grabbed her brothers waist and waited for whatever happened before to happen again. It didn't happen.

The Bludger then struck her calve. She felt her bone break and push in different places, before she and Harry hit the ground.

She woke to the sound of a camera clicking, Lockheart's obnoxious voice, and Harry's weak protests.

" Harry." She moaned in pain.

" Lily! Thank god, you're okay!" Draco exclaimed, as he rushed to her side.

Colin was clicking his camera at the two Potters, while he snagged some picture of the two unconscious, though most were of Lily.

Lockheart was trying to "Fix" Harry's arm, much to his protest.

Lily suddenly felt tears sting her eyes, as a jolt of pain ran from her leg to her whole body.

" I-I need to see Madame Pomfrey." She whimpered in pain.

Suddenly, there were groans and disgusted sounds coming from Harry's side. She looked and saw that Lockheart completely removed the bones in Harry's arm.

" Now for you, Darling." Lockheart said flashing her a grin.

Lily wanted to move but the pain was too much. She decided to cover her eyes and wait for it to be over.

" She needs to see Madame Pomfrey!" Draco protested.

Sadly, they fell deaf on Lockheart's ears. He waved his wand and cast the spell.

Lily was now trying to cover her boneless leg with her robes. Draco was also shouting at the teacher. Meanwhile, Colin was taking pictures of the fight.

Hagrid and the others helped Harry and Lily to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was not pleased by what Lockheart had done. She gave Harry and Lily Skele- grow, and let them rest

When Harry woke up and heard what Lockheart did to his sister, he felt like throttling the man.

Soon, the team came to congratulate Harry. Lily joined in as well, enjoying the happy feeling that the team let off. Ron and Hermione were there for the both of them, talking and wishing to get better.

Then, when Harry was asleep, Draco came and talked with her for a while. He left, when she said she felt tired.

However, the two woke up to find Dobby fussing over them.

He said how he had been trying to keep the Potters out of Hogwarts. When Lily asked how she was able to get on the train, Dobby looked down sheepishly.

" Dobby thought Ms. Potter was a Weasley." He mumbled.

Lily had to admit she did resemble a Weasley, so she didn't take offence.

But Dobby had made a mistake when he said he sent a bludger to help injure them. It would get Harry, then go for Lily. He soon said to much and left.

The two quickly acted like they were asleep, when footsteps came near.

That night the two siblings learned some terrible things. Colin was Petrified, There beast destroyed any evidence of itself, and the chamber of secrets was opened.

 **There you have it. I seriously do not know what they call the stuff for the bone growth. I hope you like it. If you think of any good ideas for the next chapter, I will gladly look at them. Thank you. Bye-Bye** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of stuff on my plate. So anyways, thank you so much, to those who liked the story. I hope you all like, sorry if I am a bit rusty. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was Sunday, when Lily had gotten better. Even though her leg was stiff ; It was better than having no bones in it.

Deciding that she shouldn't be laying in bed, Lily got up and got dressed in the Clothes that Hermione placed next to her bed. When she was done, she opened the curtain, and smiled at her big brother who looked better than before.

" How are you feeling Harry?" she asked in a slightly worried tone.

" Fine. What about you?" Harry cross examined with complete worry.

" I'm alright. Just a little stiff." She replied.

Later, after Madame Pomfrey had check them over and tested the limbs, the two Potters left the infirmary and went different ways.

Lily knew that Harry was going to the girls bathroom with Ron and Hermione to make a Polyjuice potion, but she didn't want to get in his way.

First, She trusted her brother enough to know that he wouldn't hurt anyone. Second, she knew her brother would put his trust in her as well.

So Lily decided to go to the library and study. When she was in the library all of her worries just vanished into thin air. She could just relax and leave her brother to himself.

Lily had grabbed books on classes she had missed, that way she wasn't behind.

The one's she needed were charms, spells, DADA, but nothing for Mr. Lockhart's class- after what happened, she couldn't stand the man.

Yet, while she was studying, someone had decided to place their hands over her eyes.

" Guess who? " the voice teased. However, Lily knew exactly who it was.

Though she decided to tease the voice. She put her index finger on her chin and tapped it, while humming thoughtfully.

" Is it…Ginny?" she guessed.

" You wish." scoffed the voice.

" Than is it Neville?" she giggled.

" Now you're just mocking me." the voice now sighed with fake frustration.

" Oh I know! It's my best friend Draco." she finally answered.

" Yes, yes it is." he smiled, as he took a seat across from her.

" So why did you decide to come here?" Lily asked, genuinely curious.

" I came here because I wanted to tell you that I'm staying here for the holidays. I was also wondering if you would like to join me in the Slytherin common rooms those days?" He blushed and looked away from her as he said those words.

Lily was smiling brightly as she heard those words. She was so happy to spend time with her friends. She was so happy that the day just flew by so quickly.

However this came to an end when Lily saw a group of students gathering around something. Lily decided to ask one of the students what everyone was looking at. The student merely explained that there was going to be a dueling club was going on in the Great Hall.

When she reached the area she saw that the tables were gone and there was a golden stage. The candles emitted a soft light as they floated and the ceiling looked a velvety black.

While everyone chatted excitedly about who would be teaching them. Lily started to get a bad feeling in her stomach. It was that feeling you get when you know something is wrong.

Suddenly Lockhart walked onto the stage and she knew her gut was right.

Lily sat bored as Lockhart tried to look impressive and made Snape look weak. Though she smiled when the potions teacher unarmed the celebrity while knocking him back. She cheered with the Slytherins because she showed a great dislike for the arrogant man.

Soon came the time for partners. Harry was teamed with Draco, Ron was with Finnigan, Hermione was with Bulstrode, and Lily was paired with Neville. She and Neville smiled at one another; it truly was a nice pair up.

Lily and Neville took their stances and smiled as they bowed to one another. Yet when they where not following orders. No they were just having fun.

" Tarantallegra!" Lily shouted, then laughed when she saw a wobbly Neville.

Neville laughed and exclaimed, " Finite incantatem!".

Lily then fell over giggling uncontrollably. To those two this was the most fun they had ever experienced. Sadly Lockhart came over and decided to stop them since something similar was happening except it wasn't friendly.

The celebrity decided to fix this with a simple reverse spell. Only he started with Lily and he used the wrong spell.

" Stupefy!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly everything went dark for Lily. She found herself in the same dark place as she always did in her dreams.

There were hands caressing her face. They were cold and careful. They traced her eyes, her lips, and cheeks. They soon stopped on her neck and just stayed there.

" So beautiful. So innocent." a mans voice cooed. Yet it soon became full of malice.

" So weak and pathetic. Just like you mother." it hissed. The hands around her neck began to squeeze her wind pipe until she started turning blue.

Lily started to scream when she woke up and struggled against who ever was holding her so close to them.

" Lily, calm down, you're alright!" Snape reassured her, as he cradled her in his arms.

When Lily stopped and finally realized where she was. The kids around her began to whisper and ask what was going on. Thankfully, Snape had drew the attention from her by announcing that Harry would be battling Draco; even though this wasn't for moving the attention away from her and it was just a bonus.

The two boys faced each other and were ready to begin. Before they start could Snape whispered something into Draco's ear, which made the young Slytherin smile.

When the duel began Draco had summoned a snake onto the stage. Lily was shocked at the sight of the creature's sudden appearance and so was Harry. To make matters worse Professor Lockhart yelled a spell that only angered the poor thing and made it target Justin Finch - Fletchley. Thankfully Harry stopped the snake using a language Lily read about called Parseltounge.

Yet Justin was not grateful at all and everyone gave Harry odd looks. Ron then took her brother out of there while she and Hermione followed. This led to Lily finding out Salazar Slytherin was one wizard who possessed it. Though Lily knew her brother would not be evil since he has never tried to hurt anyone… even Dudley.

The next day all the girls, save Hermione and Ginny, avoided Lily because of her snake. There were even rumors of Lily lending Loki to Harry to attack innocent people. It was ridicules, that they believed such lies.

What happened next, though, was horrifying. It seemed a girl from Lily's dorm had stolen Loki from her bed. The girl was told by a Hufflepuff boy to grab it and give it to him during potions. When she did as she was told the boy had thrown the snake into Lily's cauldron.

" Loki!?" she screamed in horror as her snake had fell in.

" Tell your brother to leave muggleborns alone!" the boy shouted at her.

A few moments later, Loki turned out to have only shrunk and was fixed by Snape. The Gryffindor girl apologized a multitude of times, while the boy was punished for what he had done and had gotten points taken off his house.

Lily had finally felt better after she met with Draco and talked about their plans for the holiday's . They discussed what Lily could bring and what they could do. They also talked about other random topics. But soon Lily had talked about the incident.

" Why would they do something stupid like that?!" Draco fumed.

" It's fine Draco, Loki is okay." Lily tried calming him down.

Before Draco could say anymore kids started running to see what was going on. Lily and Draco decided to follow too. What they saw when they came there shocked them all.

Nearly Headless Nick was frozen and floating. Meanwhile, Harry just stood there like a statue.

There was nothing that could help the siblings now.

 **So there you have it! I hoped you liked it. I am sorry if it is not so great. I said before that I had a lot of stuff going on. But anyway I hoped you liked it.** **J**


End file.
